legends_of_the_hidden_temple_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Picture of Ickis Krum And Oblina
Olmec: Legends! Of The Hidden Temple! With your guide, Zuma! And here he is now!" Zuma: Thank you, thank you very much, nice to see you, Hello Father. Welcome to Legends of the Hidden Temple.The Rooms are filled with lost treasures that are protected by Mysterious Mayan Temple Guards. Only Father knows the Legend behind each of the treasures in his Temple. Which one are we going to hear about today? Olmec: The Legend Of The Picture Ickis Krumm And Oblina, Zuma: Wow The Legend Of The Picture Ickis krumm and oblina. One of these six teams will have a chance to retrieve the Picture, will it be the Red Jaguars,The Blue Barracudas, The Green Monkeys, The Orange Iguanas, The Purple Parrots, Or The Silver Snakes, They're gonna have to pass some (pretty) tough physical and mental tests. And in the end, only one team will have the right to enter Olmec's Temple. But first, they must cross the moat, and here's Father will tell us how they have to do it today." Olmec "Before you, Climb up The Monkey Bridge, When Zuma gives the signal, Watch out for the spring Water they getting Cold Water, As soon as the second player crosses the Moat, run over and hit the gong. The first four teams to hit their gongs will go on to the next round." Zuma: "All right, let's get started. Teams, are you ready? Team: YEEEEAH, Zuma: Father Are You Ready: Olmec: This rock is ready to roll, Zuma: On your mark, get set, go!" The Teams Walk The Monkey Bridget, Oh no the Red Jaguar Falling a Cold Water. The Orange Iguanas hitting a Gong And Green Monkeys Runs to the green gong, oh no The Blue Barracudas falling the Water, The Purple Parrots,Running to The Gong, And Silver Snakes runs to the Gong, Well Done, Green Monkey Your Getting Tired, The Team "Going on to the steps of knowledge are Green Monkey, The Orange Iguanas, The Purple Parrots And The Silver Snakes, The Red Jaguars And Blue Barracudas gave it a great effort, not going away empty handed, we've got a great gift for them. Here's what it is! Five Nights at Freddy's the Movie the Don Bluth Film Create by Universal Home Video this looks Scary, Zuma: "As the quest continues, it's now time for My Father Olmec to tell us about The Picture Of Ickis Krumm And Oblina, But teams pay to listen up because your knowledge of a legend can bring you a step closer to Olmec's temple." Olmec: Long Ago it was a Monsters Named Ickis Krumm And Oblina There are Good Friend. in the cave told the monster named The gromble, Your Late he yelled, you Must Fgiht Simon in the Final Battle, he said, aaw maaaan ickis said sadly the bad guy named simon the monster hunter there going to destroyed the world, simon said the flash picture the ickis krumm and oblina and flying away Your Mission You must find the Picture and bring it back here!" Zuma: Thank You Father. So Tell Us Where is The Picture. Olmec. The Picture Of Ickis Krumm And Oblina Can Be Found In The King's Storeroom, Zuma: Alright"Teams, you're now standing on the Steps of Knowledge. In a minute, Olmec will ask you a question. If you think you know the answer, stomp down on the Ancient Marking in front of you. If you're right, you're gonna move down to the next level, but if you're wrong or you run out of time, I'm gonna give the other teams a chance to answer. The first two teams to make it to the bottom level, will be going on to the Temple Games, and will be one step closer to Olmec's temple. Dad, we're now ready for your first question." Olmec: What Ickis Look Like? A, Bunny Rabbit. B, Donkey or C, Llama, Zuma: Green Monkeys Green Monkey Boy, Bunny Rabbit. Olmec: That is Correct. Zuma: Nice Job Green Monkeys Step Down, Next Question," Olmec: What Oblina Look Like, Candy, Umbrella, or an Branch, Zuma: Purple Parrots, Purple Parrot Girl: Branch. Olmec: Incorrect, Zuma: Silver Snakes Silver Snake Boy: Candy. Olmec That is Correct, Zuma: Nice Job Silver Snakes Step Down, Father Next Question," Olmec, What Krumm So, Stinky, Fragrance, or Food Smell, Zuma: Green Monkeys, Green Monkey Girl. Stinky, Olmec That is WRONG, Just Kidding, That is Correct: Zuma: Nice Job Green Monkey Your Going To Temple Games, Father, Olmec What if Gromble Looks, Good, Evil, or Unknown, Zuma: Orange Iguanas, Orange Iguana Girl, Um, Unknown. Olmec, That is not one of the Unknown, our three Choises, Zuma: Green Monkeys, Green Monkey Boy: Good, Olmec: Correct: Zuma: We got our first team going to the temple games! Father Third Question, Olmec: What if Simon and Stu Pickles is, Friend. Enemy, or a Ally, Zuma: Silver Snakes: Silver Snake Boy: Enemy. Olmec: That is Correct, Zuma: Well Done Silver Snakes Your Going The Temple Games, Next Question, Olmec: What Simon Flashing, A Monsters A Zombies or a Ghosts, Zuma: Silver Snakes, Silver Snake Girl: A Monsters. Olmec That is Correct: Zuma: "These two teams will be going on to the temple games! It's the. Green Monkeys. And The Silver Snakes. Come on down Purple Parrots, Orange Iguanas, Well done thier gave it a valiant effort, we've got a great gift for them, Here's what it is!" Moam A new Candy Fruit of Haribo mmm Yummy. Zuma: These two teams will be playing for the right to enter Olmec's temple and they're gonna do it right after this!" - Temple Games ????? Temple Run Zuma: Welcome Back The Legends, Clarissa And Sam have proven themselves worthy and now have earned the right to enter My Father's Temple. But before we get started Father who will give then some information to help them retrieve The Picture Of Ickis Krumm And Oblina. Olmec, You could start by climbing through the Ledges, and climbing down into the Pit of Despair, Crawl through the Pit, then race in the Throne Room, Sit on the Throne of the Pretender and you could choose to go up, into The Medusa's Lair. or. Into The Jester's Court, Press yourself against the right wall painting and you might have a chance to enter, the Dark Forest. Reach into the hole and find the key, but be careful, one of the trees could be inhabited by the spirit of a temple guard. If they grab you, you'll have to give up a Pendant of Life.(Next,) plow through the wall and into the Mine Shaft. There, ride the elevator up into the Room Of The Secret Password, Find the tablet with the right password and shout it out, to open the door to the SHRINE OF THE SILVER MONKEY. Assemble the statue and you maybe headed for the King's Storeroom. But You Can Grab The Picture of Ickis Krumm And Oblina, Smash the claypots to find the key, which will allow you to enter the Observatory. put together the puzzle on the stone column, and jump back into the Pit, then, pass through the Crypt, race down the stairs and back through the Temple Gate. The choices are yours and yours alone. You Won Two Pendant, in the temple games. Who's going first? Clarissa, I AM! Olmec Very Well, Clarissa. When Zuma Gives The signal, you'll race through the gates, into the Temple and make your way towards, The Real Monsters, Hidden inside the Temple are Temple Guards, assigned to protect three specific rooms. You can trade your pendant for an extra life and go on, but, if you're caught without a pendant, you'll be taken out of the temple and it will be Sam 's turn to enter and try his Luck, If you can reach the Real Monsters, all of the doors of the temple will instantly unlock and the temple guards will vanish. Return through the gates with the Real Monsters in Three Minutes and you will both be handsomely rewarded. And here's how!" First You Get, an Snes Classic Mini in the memory of Satoru iwata new Retro games very small Zuma: Wow do you want the Snes Mini, Clarissa Yeah, Zuma: Alright: Father: Lower your Gate, Olmec: Yaaaaaawwn: Zuma: put three minutes on the clock. On your mark, get set, go! There goes into temple Which way is she gonna go, up or down? up Into The Crypt Room. grab the Book for Open the Door. Skeleton, Let Go, Spongebob The Muscle Rambo, RAAW Zuma: OH TEMPLE SPIRIT, HE STEAL THE PENDANT, Into the Pit of Despair, For open the door into the Throne Room, For Sit the Pretender, Turn Around, into the Jester's Court.Find the Body, The Buff Kangaroo Jump Out the Box. it was Rocko, Clarissa: AAAAAAHH. Rocko: Melba: Hugs Clarissa And Punching Rocko to Get Outl Zuma: OH, TEMPLE SPIRIT, Go Sam Up to the Crypt Room jump down the pit, Enter the Throne Room, enter climb the Jester's Court, That Rocko hidding into the jester's court, find the body to sit the medition, Jester: AHAHAHAHA: Zuma: into the Dark Forest, oh he Smash the wall, into the Mine Shaft Two Rooms Away In the Monsters Pictures, up into the Room Of the Secret Password, Yelled the Loud. Sam: LONG LIVE OLMEC. Zuma: Try Another, Sam: OPEN SESAME, Zuma: Try Another. Sam: KLAATU BARADA NIKTO. Zuma: YES he's enter the Shrine of The Silver Monkey for Assoble the Statue they got One Room Away, find the head, he Got The Picture. All Doors Open up into The Observatory, Jump into the Pit, hurry into the Ledges climb up He's Gonna Make it, YEAH HE'S GOT IT, HE'S GOT IT, i was Scared, before the Cartoons Possessed by Temple Guard, Spongebob Hidding into the Crypt Room, And Rocko in the Jester's Court, oh Dear, Join us again next time for great Legend of the Hidden Temple! Bye Bye!"